1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a new lightweight card rack for printed wiring boards and method of more efficiently extracting the heat from the boards immediately upon testing completion.
2. Prior Art
Prior art heat extractors suffer from three large disadvantages:
1. They are inefficient in removing heat, PA0 2. They do not minimize the length of the heat removal path, and, PA0 3. They are bulky and heavy.